Gino, G., and Geraldine-Chapter 3
by SerenaG.Rose
Summary: Next chapter...what's gonna happen!? I tried to upload this a couple of days ago, but I guess something must have gone wrong since it's not there. R&R!(yet again)


Chapter three is here! Okay, now the plot thickens...read and see! By the way, thanx for the great reviews on chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA...if I did, this would be an episode.  
  
  
  
  
Gino, G. and Geraldine  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Oh man..."  
  
My only thought as I walked home.  
  
This was going to be very tricky. There had to be a way to talk to Franky without getting my face pounded in. How do I get myself in these messes? Everyone says that it's because "I have to do the right thing, no matter what!". But does the right thing mean risking my health? Maybe I should ask someone for advice...  
  
I walked up the stoop to my house, The Sunset Arms. After letting Grandma's animals run past, I stepped in and went to find Grandpa.   
  
"Grandpa!" I called through the house.  
  
"In here Arnold!" The parlor.  
  
I went through the kitchen where Grandma was making her Caesar "salad". Right now she's on a Roman thing.   
  
"Ah, helloicus my sonicus. How are you on this bright "July" morning? Is our toga party at the parthenon still on?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. If only Grandma knew it was April."Just play along..." I kept telling myself, "Just play along..." Continuing through the house I found Grandpa playing checkers with Mr.Kokoshka.   
  
"Ah hah! I've got ya now...King me!"  
  
"Hey Grandpa, look!"  
  
"Oh no, I'm not fallin' for that again! Your a liar and a bum Kokoshka!"  
  
"No, I mean it Grandpa, it's Arnold."  
  
"Oh, hi Shortman." responded Grandpa, still concentrated on the game.  
  
"Um Grandpa..." I started, "Could I talk to you for a second...it's really important. Please"  
  
Grandpa seemed a little uneasy to leave the game, he doesn't really trust Mr. Kokoshka, not many of the boarders do.  
  
"Okay Shortman...Oscar!" he yelled turning to face Mr. Kokoshka, who was in the middle of moving some pieces, "Don't you touch a single one of those checkers! I'll be right back!"  
  
We headed upstairs to my room. Once we got up, I turned on the lights with the remote I use for my room. Grandpa and I sat on my bed.   
  
"So Shortman, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
I let out a sigh, and told Grandpa everything...from Gino to Franky.   
  
"So you see...I have a bit of a predicament. If I do help Gino, then I run the risk of being pounded my Franky...but if I don't help Gino, he could get hurt himself. Grandpa...what should I do, should I trust Gino and talk to Franky, or should I tell Gino that I just can't do it and run the risk of having him hurt?"  
  
I watched Grandpa scratch his head for a second. The he looked at me with a smile, and I knew, then and there, what was coming...  
  
"Well Shortman, in all my years, there's only one thing I learned for sure. Never eat Raspberries! Ooh...gotta go!"  
  
"If Grandpa ever gets a job again...I really hope he's not a psychologist."  
  
I decided to take nap...seeing as how I usually got some interesting ideas when I dreamed. Like Eugene's fish, or that time when Harold was gonna "kill" me. Heh...I laid there for a few seconds before *yawn* drifting into a *yawn* deep...sleep...  
  
  
***Dream Sequence***  
  
I felt kind of drowsy...wait, where was I!? There were smoke clouds here and there, but otherwise the place seemed pretty black. Then I saw a figure coming towards me. I couldn't make out who it was a first, there appeared to be a blinding white light behind whoever it was. Then I saw him...  
  
"Franky...Franky G.?"  
  
He pulled a toothpick out of his mouth and gave me a smug look.  
  
"Right, and it's payback time!"  
  
I tried to scream, no sound came out! I tried to run away...why is it in dreams that you seem to be on one of those treadmills? Finally I did the only thing I could do...I put my hands over my face and waited for the blows. But then I heard Franky walk past me, and I saw that Gino was behind me...chained to the floor.   
  
"No, Franky' please! We can tal'k 'dis out!" Nooooo!!!"   
  
"Franky stop!!!" I cried, my voice finally back.  
  
But for some reason Franky didn't hear me. He just grabbed Gino, and started pulling him down into a black hole.   
  
Gino!!!" I yelled, reaching out my arm, "Grab my hand!!!"  
  
But it was no use, they were too far away. The last thing I heard Gino say before Franky pulled him under completely was,  
  
"I thought you cared A'nold...I thought you cared..."  
  
***End Dream Sequence***  
  
"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!"  
  
I sat up bolt right. My heart still racing, a cold sweat all over me. It was dark, and every shadow I saw seemed to hold either Franky or Gino. I reached over to my bedside shelf. It had been my clock that had save me from that terrible dream. I looked at it...12:17. I must have been asleep ever since I had that talk with Grandpa. Oh geez, what a nightmare! Was that how it really would be? Would Franky really get Gino, and would I lose my only chance at helping him? For a second I laid back on my bed and looked up at the nighttime sky. The clouds moved quickly, the weather station had said there would be an excessive amount of wind. I heard a small scratch on my window, it appeared something had moved. Must be a newspaper in the wind. I knew it was late...but Franky's gang stayed up till all hours. I made the only decision I could. I knew it had to be done now, before I found a reasonable excuse.   
  
I picked up the phone and dialed.   
  
*Ring*  
  
Maybe I shouldn't...  
  
*Ring*  
  
I could just hang up right now...  
  
*Ring*  
  
They were probably asleep anyway...  
  
*Ring*  
  
It might be safer to wait a little longer, then I could debate this with a much clearer head..  
  
*Ring*  
  
After all, there was no proof it would be like that...  
  
*click*  
  
Too late...  
  
"Hello" a gruff voice answered. A voice I recognized all too well...  
  
"Hello...Franky...Franky G.?"  
  
  
  
  
(*Bum, bum, bum*) Okay, Arnold's just gone through with it! But will this go over so smoothly...or will Arnold get a new pair of cement shoes?! Find out in chapter 4!  
  
  



End file.
